Remus' Attack
by Lovin'Moony
Summary: This is the story about a 5 year old simple boy. He, like all kids, just wanted to have fun and play. But one night his entire life was changed.


**The Attack!**

By; Julie

Written in response to January's challenge, on LE;AH forums! (link in profile)

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus (sadly) or the idea that he was bitten by a werewolf, but i didmake the parents and what-not. Everything belongs toMs Rowling! Bow to her;) **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

A small boy, no older than 5 lay lounging on his stomach in his room. He brushed away a few strands of his sandy brown hair out of his face as he sighed and tossed his book to the side.

Remus Lupin rolled onto his back and looked around his dim room. He was sick of reading his muggle fairy tale books. There were only so many times he could read the three little pigs, without memorizing the words.

He stared at the glow in the dark stars that hung on his ceiling. His eyes wandered over the various constellations, naming them with ease. He smiled to himself as he looked at the constellation 'Leo'.

_'One day, I'll be a Gryffindor, just like mum and dad were.'_ He thought to himself. Smiling one last time, the five year old climbed to his feet and padded over to the window seat. He lifted himself onto the padded area and drew back the curtains.

The sun was almost done setting, as the last of the light filled the sky with a stream of red. He looked to the east and saw the first hint of the full moon. Sitting back on his heels he smiled yet again. He loved the moon, it was so odd and mysterious.

He crawled off his window seat and crossed his dim room. He pulled open the door handle, and stumbled slightly as it displaced his weight, causing him to jerk forwards suddenly. Shaking his head he continued on his journey. He descended the stairs, one at a time, until he reached the bottom. He stood up and began to trot at as fast a pace as he could manage, looking for his mother.

He found his mother and father dancing in their living room slowly. Remus grinned to himself, seeing his parents so happy and in love. He couldn't wait until he found something as good, just as long as the girl didn't have those nasty cooties he had heard about.

Remus ran up to his mother and tugged half-hazardly on her long flowing skirt. His mother, feeling the tug, slunk to her knees, to be closer to the boys height."Yes Remus?" asked his mother in her soft, gentle tone.

"Can I go play outside?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Remus, it's getting to dark."

"Please Mummy!" asked Remus again, this time using the best puppy eyes he could muster, which _were_ pretty cute.

His mother sighed heavily, but the warm smile on her lips, and the loving twinkle in her eyes told him that he was going to get his wish.

"Alright Remus, but only for a little bit, okay? And don't you go wondering. Got it?" Remus nodded fervently.

Remus pulled on his set of robes and walked out of the house. The chilly wind played with his hair as he looked out onto the grounds of his house.

He went down towards the end of the lawn, bordering on the woods. Remus grabbed him muggle toy ball and began to kick it against one of the old sheds.

He sat there, passing to himself for quiet a while. Soon the sun had completely sunk into the depths of nothing and the moonlight had lit his play place. Sometimes Remus would look up to the stars, looking for the constellations his room had modeled.

Remus ran at his big rubber ball once more, but before his foot met the ball he was distracted by the sound of his mothers voice calling him inside.

Remus smacked the ball diagonally, before sliding down into the mud and Rocky terrain. Remus looked down at his right leg and groaned slightly. Deep scratches, forged from the rocks, had begun to bleed.

Remus bit on his lip, trying not to cry like the big boys would. Remus touched his bloody leg gingerly and cringed upon impact.

Unknown to the small boy, only a ways away, a lone figure went rigid. It rose its nose into the air, sniffing around for the source of its prey. The scent of blood flooded its senses, and drove it mad with blood thirsty lust. Ears perked up, it caught the sound of a muffled whimper and turned its head. The creature sunk low onto its paws before taking off towards the source.

Remus heard his mother call from the house again. He picked himself up and waved to her as she stood on the front porch watching him. His father also joined her on the wooden deck and handed her a cup of what Remus was assumed was the adult drink. Cobbie, or something like that.

Remus looked around franticly for his missing ball, before turning back to his mother.

"Mum! I'll be right there! I think my ball went into the woods!"

In the distance he saw his mother nodding, so took it as a sign it was okay for him to go and retrieve his lost possession. Remus hurried off into the woods in search off his missing ball. He stepped through the dense tree branches, scouring the grounds for the missing item.

Remus spotted the trace of red just off to the side. He brushed through a few more leaves, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He grasped the ball between his two tiny hands and turned to leave when a sound stopped him in his tracks. A low and dangerous growling sound was echoing off the trees and submerging the boy into the dangerous sound coming from all around him.

Remus looked around himself for the source of the noise. He tried not to cry out in fear. All Remus wanted at that moment was to curl up in his mothers arms, where he was safe and warm.

A slight movement caught the boys attention, causing him to turn his back toward the only possible exit towards his house. A giant wolf stood a few feet away, staring intently at Remus.

Remus started backing away as slowly as he could, but as his foot crushed a twig, causing a sickening snap under his foot. This seemed to jolt the wolf into action. It stepped closer to Remus, rearing back onto its hind legs, getting ready for the attack.

Remus let out a blood curdling scream, begging for help. Somewhere in the distance towards his house he heard the sound of shattering ceramic cup, followed by the sound of his name being screamed by both his mother and father.

He cried out once more before he felt a crushing weight take him down to the ground. Remus threw an arm out in front of his face instinctively. He letting out a gurgling scream, as he felt the beasts teeth tearing through his arm. He felt blinding pain as he thrashed around.

After a bit of thrashing the wolf had caught on and begun shaking the boy, side to side, like a toy rag doll. Remus closed his eyes, not caring about the tears pouring down his face.

He suddenly felt unnaturally warm, as a liquid substance coated his arm in crimson. Remus heard a few last screams from his mother, and a some sort of spell by his father.

A jet of purple light was shot above him, and he faintly heard a whimpering of pain, before he heard, and saw, nothing else.

Remus' sandy haired head slumped to the side as he fainted from the severe amount of blood loss.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so, Remus was so adoriable to write! Could you please do me a favour?

1) Go check out Behind it all, a story from Petunias POV

2) **REVIEW!** i will love you forever if you review!


End file.
